Enseñanza
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: En el bar ahoga sus penas, perdido, con ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, herido por abandonar a sus queridos estudiantes en plena guerra. ¡Si señores! ¡El gran Jiraiya si llora! No es un demonio, es un humano. Él sonríe, se ríe, se enamora, se entristece, se enoja, él llora, él odia, él comete fallos.—[...] "Cada fracaso le enseña al hombre algo que necesitaba aprender".


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia participa en el reto **«Frases Épicas » **en el foro **«La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas».**

* * *

**CHARLES DICKENS**

**Nombre completo: **Charles John Huffan Dickens

**Lugar de nacimiento: **Portsmouth, Inglaterra

**Murió: **9 de junio de 1870

Fue un famoso novelista inglés y uno de los más conocidos de la literatura universal. Pasó su infancia en Londres y en Kent, lugares descriptos frecuentemente en sus obras. Abandonó su escuela y se vio obligado a trabajar desde muy chico, al ser encarcelado su padre por deudas. La mayor parte de su formación la hizo como autodidacta, y su novela "David Copperfield" (1850) es en parte autobiográfica y trasunta sus sentimientos al respecto. A partir de 1827 comenzó a prepararse para trabajar como reportero, en una publicación de un tío, The Mirror of Parliament, y para el periódico liberal The Morning Chronicle.

* * *

** ENSEÑANZA **

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

El olor al humo del cigarrillo que dominaba el bar incomodó su nariz, no le gustaba ese olor, prefería tomar en vez de fumar, prefería morir de alcohólico que de fumador. Tomó la quinta botella de sake de un solo tragó, llamó a la mesera que le trajera otra botella, lo cual ella captó la orden y se fue por la botella de alcohol. Suspira, desesperado al querer probar de nuevo ese sabor de alcohol, calentando así su garganta; luego de unos segundos llega la mesera con unos pechos aceptables para él, sin embargo, por muy raro que sea no le importa… Por primera vez no le importa coquetearle a la hermosa señorita, aunque salga herido por el intento.

La mesera deja la bebida en la mesa, el hombre se lo agradece con amabilidad haciendo que se retirara la chica. Cuando se va la mujer le da un trago pequeño al sake, escucha con atención como las personas del bar se reían, lloraban e incluso veía las estupideces de algunos ninjas por los efectos del alcohol.

Obvio, el alcohol te ayuda a superar algunas cosas pero te hunde con más problemas.

¡Estupendo! ¡Bendito sea el alcohol!

Bufa, los dolores de cabeza se expanden cada vez más, no sabía si eran los efectos del sake o por los cantos afónicos de los borrachos. Suelta algunas carcajadas, cantaban tan mal que no sabía si reírse más o ponerse a llorar por el horror de voz que tenían.

Otro trago de sake, pero esta vez más profundo.

Se preguntaba si se iba a quedar toda la noche en el bar bebiendo, no importaba, si lo vieran tirado en la calle no le interesaría, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que estaría en esas condiciones tan terribles.

— ¿No crees que deberías dejar de tomar?—habló con un poco de sarcasmo una mujer, demasiado familiar para el shinobi—. Mañana tenemos una misión, Jiraiya.

—Déjame en paz Tsunade—masculló Jiraiya, sin ganas de seguir con la conversación poco amigable, detestaba todo a su alrededor excepto aquella hermosa botella de sake—. Quiero olvidarme por unos minutos la guerra que atormenta a todos, solo quiero pensar que mañana será un día de paz.

—Eso es imposible—afirmó la rubia, tomando una silla para sentarse junto con su amigo. En cambio, la mirada de Jiraiya refleja melancolía. ¡Maldición! Tsunade tenía toda la razón. Nadie—por idiota que sea— puede olvidarse de la guerra… Absolutamente nadie.

— La paz es una estupidez, la guerra es una estupidez, ser un ninja es una estupidez…

—Sin embargo…—interrumpe Tsunade las palabras del gran sabio sapo, dolorida por lo que iba a decir—. Ese es el camino que elegimos, sabíamos desde un principio el destino cruel de un ninja. Nadie puede escapar de ese destino, por mucho que duela.

—Sigue siendo una estupidez, el destino es estúpido y sin sentido.

—Aun no puedes superar la muerte de esos huérfanos, ¿verdad?—aclaró la rubia, luego llamó a la mesera que trajera una botella de sake para la Sannin, la mesera obedece, lleva el líquido y se la da cortésmente a la Senju. Tsunade se lo agradece y la chica se retira con respeto—. Sé que es duro, pero creo que debes de superarlo.

—No es fácil—confesó el peliblanco, moviendo la botella—. Fue mi culpa que ellos murieran, si yo no los hubiera abandonado… Jamás hubiera ocurrido esto.

—Nadie sabe el futuro, Jiraiya—aclaró Tsunade, dándole su primer trago de sake de este día llovioso, ensuciando la boca de la botella de lápiz labial rojo—. Si hubiera sabido el dichoso futuro, había salvado a Nawaki—dijo la rubia, acercando su mano al collar de su fallecido abuelo.

—Soy un imbécil…

—No lo eres… Bueno, solo un poco por tu actitud pero no por tu error.

—Todo es mi culpa—otra vez habló como un estúpido, no lo era como dijo Tsunade, pero cuando supo la trágica noticia después de una intensa batalla se convirtió en uno, el idiota que se le ocurrió abandonar en plena guerra a tres niños con poca experiencia de verdaderas batallas.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Simplemente tomó esa decidió y no lo analizó con claridad.

Debió ser él y no ellos. No debieron morir, no de manera tan cruel y despiadada.

¡Maldita guerra! ¡Nunca va a ver paz! ¡No existe un chico de la profecía! ¡Fue engañado cruelmente!

¡Estupideces, puras palabras inútiles!

¡Maldito Sabio! ¡Lo engañó!

Ojalá que ellos revivieran y lo mataran por sus equivocaciones de maestro. Un mal maestro. Una mala persona.

—Tal vez—afirmó Tsunade con firmeza y después calienta su garganta con la sabrosa bebida alcohólica—. Pero sabes Jiraiya… **"Cada fracaso le enseña al hombre algo que necesitaba aprender."** Ahora que ya lo sabes, aquel fracaso te enseñó algo útil y ahora vas a aplicarlo con tus futuros estudiantes; aprende de ese fracaso que cometiste como maestro.

Una mezcla de emociones surgió en la cabeza de Jiraiya, primero fue la impresión de las palabras de su amiga Senju, jamás creyó recibir tanto apoyo de ella. Luego se convirtió en rabia con el mismo, por sus errores de maestro y persona. Después fue de tristeza que se transformó en llanto.

Las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas. No le importaba su reputación, no le importaba que lo vieran llorar. ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡¿Qué importaba una reputación de mierda?! ¡Eso no te hace superior! A pesar de ser un ninja, él es un humano con sentimientos. ¡Si señores! ¡El gran Jiraiya si llora! No es un demonio, es un humano. Él sonríe, se ríe, se enamora, se entristece, se enoja, él llora, él odia, él comete fallos. Solloza fuertemente, tirando con enojo su botella.

Abraza a su único consuelo presente, la princesa Tsunade. Ella lo mira con tristeza, nunca creyó en verlo en esa condición, un chico con mucha energía y entusiasmo. Aceptó aquel abrazó temblorosa y se quedó con él hasta el amanecer.

¡Oh, pobre alma! Pero Jiraiya seguirá adelante, porque aún debe de buscar al chico de la profecía y ser su maestro.

Y ese chico es…

* * *

Hola.

¡Woow! Me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, me encantó y más con esa frase. Tuve muchos candidatos como Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Naruto, entre otros, pero decidí con Jiraiya.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Suerte a las participantes.

Gracia por leer.


End file.
